Goodbye
by Bobbie23
Summary: Morgan accompanies Emily home after JJ's wedding (I'm awful at summaries, sorry).


Author Note – won't have much free time in the near future (2 or 3 months), or much internet access as I might be moving soon and the place needs decorating, and I don't know how long I will have to wait for the phone to be connected. I will hopefully find some time to write while the paint dries though. So, this may be my last story for a while unless everything falls through and my bad mood fuels a writing frenzy, which has happened in the past (never fails to make me feel better). I would love to know what you think, so if you have a few moments please leave a comment.

Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its' characters.

Goodbye

'That farewell kiss which resembles greeting, that last glance of love which becomes the sharpest pang of sorrow.'

George Eliot

They stumbled slightly over the threshold, Emily stalling just inside the door fumbling for the light and Morgan was close behind her. As his chest bumped her back they both paused, rethinking, wondering if this was such a good idea. She jumped when his hands came up to touch her shoulders lightly, stroking reassuringly. Her neck craned to smile at him sadly before she stepped forward into her apartment, finally finding the light switch. They both squinted slightly as their eyes adjusted to the change in light. Emily placed her shawl and bag on the table in the hallway.

Emily paused outside her bedroom door and turned to face him. He hadn't moved from the doorway, the troubled, sorrowful expression still on his face. She could see he was as scared as she was. When they had left Rossi's house nearly twenty minutes before, the other wedding guests making their own way home. They shared a cab with Reid, dropping him off first. They made the driver wait until he was through the front door of his building before pulling away. After Morgan gave him Emily's address as the next drop off, the rest of the cab ride was silent, tension mounting between the passengers in the back seat.

As they pulled up outside her building, Emily pulled out the money to pay the fair, ignoring Morgan's look of confusion when she touched his hand. "Come in for coffee," was all she said. She waited till he nodded before getting out of the car.

Emily didn't say a word, didn't look back as she walked ahead and opened her front door as she heard Morgan thanking the driver. Emily could feel his gaze burning a hole in her back as they walked up the stairs. Without turning to face him, she knew how he was looking at her. The same look he had been giving her all evening. The one that told her he understood; that he would support her, the one that made her feel guiltier than she already did.

Now, as she stood in front of her bedroom door, looking into his eyes she felt more vulnerable than she ever had before. "I don't want to say goodbye again," she whispered. She had said that word so many times throughout her life, and the prospect of saying it again was making her stomach do somersaults. This would be by far the hardest farewell she would ever have to make.

"So don't say goodbye." Morgan started to close the distance between them, slowly enough so that she could stop him if she wanted to.

Emily released a breath. "But I can't stay," she shook her head as he stood close to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his fingers twitch and knew he wanted to reach out to her. Looking back up into his eyes, Emily licked her suddenly dry lips.

"You don't have to say goodbye," Morgan told her eventually as he gave into the urge to raise his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing along her cheek bone. Emily's eyes closed as she leant into his touch. "You could say 'see you soon'. I've always wanted to visit London, now there will be an incentive." Her eyes stayed closed as she smiled sadly.

"You better visit," she murmured. When she heard his throaty laugh Emily finally opened her eyes, meeting his. She felt a little better knowing he accepted her decision. "How am I going to tell them?"

"I think you told them tonight," Morgan said. Emily nodded. She had made sure to spend time one on one with each member of the team during the wedding. The expressions on their faces told her they knew something was up, but she would have to confirm verbally. She didn't want to ruin JJ's night by doing so there.

"What do I say to them?"

"Tell them the truth," Morgan sighed. "Tell them that you'll stay in touch, promise to let Garcia put a trace your phone and an alert on your passport," he smiled when she laughed gently. "And tell them that you love them."

Emily's eyes flashed to his. "I love you," she promised as his thumb stroked her cheek again. "All of you," she added when his eyes flickered.

"And we love you," he said gravely and his hand dropped from her face. Immediately Emily felt the loss of the warmth of his touch. His eyes darkened and Emily glanced down, unable to face his scrutiny any longer, his choice of words wasn't lost on her. He was distancing himself already, protecting himself from the inevitable heartbreak. As putting himself as part of the team, he wouldn't be the only one left behind.

When Morgan had confronted her earlier at Rossi's house, she half expected him to be annoyed. Part of her wished he would because the caring, understanding Morgan in front of her was making the situation harder. _"I think I miss you already."_

"Why did you ask me in Emily?" His voice cut through her thoughts, he sounded tired.

"Because we needed to talk," she said. "I wanted you to know that I'm going to miss you too. Do you want a drink?" Emily gulped nervously; they both knew she hadn't invited him in for coffee. His eyes bore into her as he shook his head. Morgan stepped closer and Emily instinctively backed up to the door frame, there were only millimetres between them.

"Why did you ask me in?" He asked again. Emily knew he was really asking if she was sure about this.

"Why did you come in Morgan?" She asked as she pushed herself away from the door way and into him. Morgan's hands skimmed her bare arms. His heartbeat was strong and steady against her chest, just like it had been all night when they had been dancing. Emily's glanced at his lips before meeting his eyes again.

"To say goodbye," he whispered as his lips skimmed her forehead. Emily's eyes shut at the sensation, tilting her head upwards.

"I thought we weren't saying goodbye."

His laugh reverberated against her skin. "To say see you soon, then." Those were the last words spoken as he claimed her lips with his own.


End file.
